The Competition
by Happyfish
Summary: Has plot and songs, angst, fluff, crack, pairing and more fun stuff!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Single Hits Part 1

Happyfish: I do not own anything. So this is going to be a song fic thing. It is going to feature characters from Naruto, some characters only get 1 song and others get more. Suggest songs in review or PM. This is just a silly sometimes cracky fic.

This is the list of songs that I am going to do: I Just Can't Wait To Be King, I'm the Ogeybogyman, The Gospel truth, Come Little Children, lesson number 1, When You believe, God Help the Outcasts, Stronger, No Way Out, I hate everything about, Brother my Brother, Brothers, Listen with your heart, On The Road, Once Upon A December, I Wanna Be Like Other Girls, Sally's Song, Where Do I go from here, Jack's Lament, Bare Necessities, Strangers like me, I wanna be Like You, One jump, Never Say Never, A girl worth fighting for, Shake Shake signora, Mordred's lullaby, My Lullaby, A dream is a wish your heart makes, I remember, Love will find a way, Belle, Colors of the wind, I won't Say I'm in Love, He lives in You, A Star is Born, When Somebody Loved Me, Brother's under the sun, Uninstall, One Jump, Tears To Shed, No More Mister Nice Guy, Someone's Waiting For You, I've got no string, If I never Knew You, Bad Apple, Be Prepared, One Jump, Reflection, Down to the Sea, Powdered Snow, Time of Dying, Savages, Revolution Man, We Are Siamese, Mine, Mine, Mine, Look through my eyes, Zero to hero, You´ll be in my heart, Transformation, We are one, HellFire, You cann't take me, You've got a friend in me, Streets of gold, Shadowland, I can go the distance, I´ll Make a man out of you, Safe And Sound, My Heart Will Go On, You're Amazing Just The Way You Are, Your Song, Candyman, October and April, A Thousand Years, Almost Lover, Pictures of You, Every Time We Touch, Accidentally In Love, Carnival of Rust, Corner of Your Heart, It's Our Life, Numa Numa, Firework, Umbrella, Until The Day I die, GaaNaru: My Immortal, You Found Me, Love is a Battlefield, Right Kind Of Wrong, Sailor Song, Evil Song, Animal I have Become, World Is Mine, Would You Love a Monsterman?, He Is Not One Of Us, I wanna Mom, We Are One, Where did I go wrong?, You Shoulda Put A Ring On It. Some of the songs are for pairings that are Yaoi, Yuri and Hetero as well as group songs.

There was an unofficial treaty going around and even those that were dead were brought back to life for this competition in singing. There was a competition between Shinobi and Kunoichi, competition between the loyal ninja and missing ninja and of course, there was a competition between different groups of ninja both the hidden villages and the akatsuki. An orange haired man in an Akatsuki cloak stepped up to the podium after messing with the karaoke machine and it started up, another akatsuki with slicked back silver hair followed him up and so did one with an orange swirl mask with one eye hole.

Pein licked his lips and started to sing, "I know that your powers of retention, are as wet as a warthog's backside, but thick as you are, pay attention, My words are a matter of pride  
It's clear from your vacant expressions, The lights are not all on upstairs but we're talking kings and successions. Even you can't be caught unawares, So prepare for a chance of a lifetime, Be prepared for sensational news, A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer,'

Hidan's eyes narrowed as he looked at his leader with barely held back suspicion: "And where do we feature?"

Pein smirked at Hidan as he said condescendingly, "Just listen to teacher, I know it sounds sordid, But you'll be rewarded, When at last I am given my dues, And injustice deliciously squared, Be prepared!"

Tobi piped up excitedly in a hyper voice,"Yeah, Be prepared. Yeah-heh... we'll be prepared, heh. ...For what?"

Pein rolled his eyes before hitting him singing, "For the death of the kages."

Tobi asked stupidly, "Why? Are they sick?"

Pein hissed in anger, "No, fool- we're going to kill him. And the jinchuriki too."

Hidan said perking up thinking of all the sacrifices he could make to Jashin with them gone, "Great idea! Who needs the kages?"

Hidan and Tobi they dance around together arms flailing around idiotically, "No kages! No kages! la-la-la-la-laa-laa!"

Pein roared at them, "Idiots! There will be a king!"

Tobi stared at his leader in confusion, "Hey, but you said, uh..."

Pein stared at them and said tersely, "I will be kage! ...Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again!"

Hidan and Tobi perked up again singing, "Yaay! All right! Long live the king!"  
All the akatsuki had gathered on the stage reluctantly for the rest of the song intoning, "Long live the king! Long live the king! It's great that we'll soon be connected. With a king who'll be all-time adored."

Pein smirked arrogantly as he sang before growing serious and staring at each one individually, "Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected, to take certain duties on board the future is littered with prizes, And though I'm the main addressee, The point that I must emphasize is you won't get a sniff without me! So prepare for the coup of the century (Oooh!) Be prepared for the murkiest scam (Oooh... La! La! La!) Meticulous planning (We'll have food!) Tenacity spanning (Lots of food) Decades of denial (We repeat) Is simply why I'll (Endless meat) Be king undisputed (Aaaaaaah...) Respected, saluted, (...aaaaaaah...)  
And seen for the wonder I am (...aaaaaaah!) Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared  
(Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) Be prepared!"

All Akatsuki before showing a kunai or two and stepping of stage in a very dramatic fashion, "Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared Be prepared!"

Everyone was silent for several minutes afterward, they had known the akatsuki were up to something like that, but none had put it quite so succinctly before. A younger orange haired man strode towards the stage, his eyes did not have rings in them, there was a very calm aura around him.

Juugo started up, "Look at me, I will never pass for a perfect ninja, Or a perfect man, Can it be I'm not meant to play this part? Now I see That if I were truly to be myself I would break my teammate's heart, Who is that guy I see staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know? Somehow I cannot hide Who I am, though I've tried When will my reflection show Who I am inside? When will my reflection show Who I am inside?"

Most did not know who he was, although a few did and they looked either outraged or sorrowful or thoughtful about the song he had chosen. Juugo bowed to the audience after the applause died down and he walked of stage.

Then some one who was much beloved by the young ninja of Konoha stepped forward, it was Iruka Umino he shifted a touch uncomfortably before choosing a song and he started up the machine singing, "As you go through life you'll see, there is so much that we don't understand. And the only thing we know, is things don't always go, the way we planned. But you'll see every day, that we'll never turn away, when it seems all your dreams come undone. We will stand by your side, filled with hope and filled with pride, we are more than we are, we are one. Family, family, we are one, family, family, we are one if there's so much i must be, can i still just be me, the way i am? Can i trust in my own heart? Or am i just one part, of some big plan? Even those who are gone, are with us as we go on, your journey has only begun, tears of pain, tears of joy, one thing nothing can destroy, is our pride, deep inside, we are one. Family, family, we are one, family, family, we are one. We are one you and I, we are like the earth and sky, one family under the sun, all the wisdom to lead, all the courage that you need. You will find when you see we are one. Family, family, we are one, family, family, we are one... family, family, we are one, family, family, we are one... family, family, we are one, family, family, we are one... family, family, we are one, family, family, we are one."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: One Hits Part 2

Happyfish: Hello people! This is part of this silly fic, some songs are going to have a more angsty tone to them than others and I'm trying to balance it between angst and happiness and hints of romance.

A Young ninja with very androgynous features came up to the stage and messed with the song machine and started to sing " _Your fingers were getting numb from the cold_

_So I took you into my arms_  
_As though to hide the awkward me_  
_The pure white snow began to fall_

_You looked down with a troubled look on your face_  
_Said 'I'm sorry' and let go of me, but_  
_When I look into those lovely eyes_  
_You look away and smile gently…_  
_Please tell me why?_

_The more I love you, the more I want to cry_  
_Why? Because you seemed sad_  
_I want to meet you but I can't seem to say those words_  
_The fleeting, falling and piling powder snow_

_Even when I'm walking beside you_  
_It still feels as though I'm alone_  
_You step on my heart so hard._  
_The footsteps left behind in this snowing path…_  
_If they are erased, their warmth is also gone._

_What should I name this feeling that I have, in this freezing winter_  
_As though I'm in the space between love and unrequited love, I don't know what to do_  
_I want this feeling to turn into snow, and fall down to wherever you are_  
_Filled with pain, to the heavy winter sky._  
_If that can happen, carry all of my feelings and convey them for me, Powder Snow_

_I loved you from the first time I met you_  
_There's no one else, I only loved the carefree you_  
_Even though I'm smiling, the Powder Snow falling inside of me is suffocating me_

_The more I love you, the more I want to cry_  
_Why? Because you seemed sad_  
_I want to meet you but I can't seem to say those words_  
_The fleeting, falling and piling powder snow."_

He bowed after the ninja stopped clapping, they started a couple of heartbeats after the song ended, it's lyrics lingering in their mind. A chubby young ninja from leaf came up after Haku had left and after scrolling through what seemed like an endless amount of songs he ended up choosing one, "You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
When the road looks rough ahead  
And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed  
You just remember what your old pal said  
Boy you've got a friend in me  
Yeah you've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You got troubles and I got 'em too  
There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you  
We stick together, we can see it through  
'Cause you've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me

Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am  
Bigger and stronger too  
Maybe  
But none of them  
Will ever love you the way I do  
It's me and you boy

And as the years go by  
Our friendship will never die  
You're gonna see it's our destiny  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me."

That song was a much more cheerful one that put smiles or softened expressions on the hardened ninjas faces as the song went on. A few of the older ones hoped that the young ninja would not have to high of hopes for that to be true in the world they lived in. A young dark haired white eyed girl went up on stage she was a kunoichi from the hidden leaf village, she scrolled through a little and started up singing, "Shadowland

The leaves have fallen

This shadowed land

This was our home

The river's dry

The ground has broken So I must go Now I must go And where the journey may lead me Let your prayers be my guide I cannot stay here, my family But I'll remember my pride Prideland I have no choice My land I will find my way Tear-stained Lea halalela Dry land Take this Take this prayer With you What lies out there Fatshe leso Lea halalela And where the journey may lead you Let this prayer be your guide Though it may take you so far away Always remember your pride Fatshe leso lea halalela Fatshe leso lea halalela Fatshe leso lea halalela And where the journey may lead you Let this prayer be your guide Though it may take you so far away Always remember your pride And where the journey may lead you Giza buyabo, giza buyabo Let this prayer be your guide I will return, I will return Beso bo Though it may take you so far away Giza buyabo, I will return Always remember your pride Giza buyabo, oh giza buyabo Beso bo, my people, beso bo." It was a strange song and seemed sorrowful, at least to some of the ninja there and it seemed like one some of them had not heard of before. Hinata's teammates frowned a little in worry and confusion, true she could be a bit hesitant but the meaning of that song made them worry a bit about her. 


End file.
